This invention generally provides a tie point for toolboxes or similar supports and a method of securing materials during transit. More particularly, this invention provides a tie point for toolboxes mounted in the back of pickup trucks so that items may be secured while being carried in the truck.
Pickup and flatbed trucks are in widespread use throughout the United States. Millions of people use such trucks daily to carry items for business and personal purposes. The safest manner for carrying items in the back of a truck is to secure the items to a point in the truck bed so that the cargo does not shift during transit. In order to secure the items, rope, string, bungee cord, and the like, must be attached to some type of tie point in the back of the truck. The tie point has typically consisted of a hole, post, railing, or bolt-type protrusion mounted in the bed of the truck. Most popular commercially available pickup trucks include holes in the lip of the truck bedding that may be used as tie points.
One drawback with factory installed tie points is their permanent location. The tie point may be difficult to reach for certain applications, or create a problem in loading large cargo. It also may be preferable to remove the tie point when not in use for safety or aesthetic reasons. Thus, an adjustable and non-permanent tie point is desirous, so that it may be placed in an optimal location during use, and removed if no cargo is being carried.
Further, many modern pickup trucks either have no tie point, or have been modified so as to obscure the existing tie points. For example, a popular modification for pickup trucks is the installation of a plastic liner in the back of the truck that covers the lip of the truck bed, and therefore covers the potential tie points in the lip. These plastic liners often have a very slippery surface, thereby increasing the need to secure cargo during transit.
Another popular modification is the installation of a toolbox. Although the toolbox may provide a place to secure small items, the toolbox often becomes full, making it necessary to secure any additional cargo in the truck bed. However, installation of a toolbox across the front of the truck bed effectively obscures any potential tie points in the front of the truck bed. While objects may be tied to the tool box directly, this is usually inconvenient and could damage the toolbox. One way to overcome this problem is to install a tie point into the toolbox, such as installation of an I bolt. However, this may cause the toolbox to leak when rained upon or decrease the structural integrity of the toolbox. Additionally, any tie point that is physically attached to the toolbox or truck becomes a permanent fixture which may not be desired by the truck owner and, may become an obstacle when not in use as a tie point.
One item currently used to minimize the movement of cargo in a truck bed during transit is an expansion bar which stretches from one side of the truck to the other. This bar stops cargo from moving from the front end of the truck bed to the rear, but does not hinder side to side movement. This limitation makes it inadequate to tightly secure items that require special care during transit, such as fragile cargo. Furthermore, the expansion bar is essentially limited in application to light cargo. Finally, the expansion bar does not adequately secure commonly carried cargo such as grocery bags and small items of furniture.
Thus there is a need for a convenient, adjustable, and non-permanent way to secure cargo in a truck bed.